Alice Replies
by jennyhr
Summary: Alice gets all of the e-mails that Bella sent her and decides to secretly replies to them. Will that stop Bella's pain, or will it make it worse. Plus, will Edward find out what alice is doing?
1. Chapter 1 Always and Forever

**Alice Replies**

**Chapter One – Always and Forever**

APOV

The first letter came two months ago. I had kept it to myself, although, everyone knew something was wrong. I'd checked my old e-mail, just to see what was going on. There was only one non-junk letter; from my best friend in the whole world: Isabella Marie Swan.

_Dear Alice,_

_I love you. Never forget that please. My memory fades every second of the day. Sometimes, I wonder if you're really real. I don't know anymore. I can't eat, it reminds me of him. School calls everyday and demands my presence. I tried to go one day; that lasted about until I got to the parking lot and he wasn't there._

_Please do something. It feels like huge whole has been punched in my chest. How does time go on? _

_Always and Forever,_

_Isabella Swan_

The first thing I realized that was wrong was that she signed her full name. I'd never seen her do that. Ever. Secondly, I knew she was sick. She might not notice it, but she was. She needs to eat. So, I'd decided to write back.

_Dear Bella,_

_I love you too. I won't forget that. How could I? It's not physically possible. I can promise you, we're real. You wouldn't be getting this if it wasn't. You need to go back to school. I'll write more often, just go back. PLEASE eat. You know that he would want you to be healthy. You're not. As for the whole, it will slowly fill. I love with for all eternity. I wish I could come back._

_Eternally,_

_Alice Cullen _

I sent the message and closed my lap top just as Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Alice." He sighed. His voice wasn't the same as _before_. It was darker.

"Carlisle." I greeted him.

"You sound…lighter." He turned to face me. I felt lighter; finally some way to communicate with her.

"Maybe," I sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Just, happy thoughts." My thoughts were anything but happy. We were killing a person, human, and not doing anything about it. Well, I was.

"I've got to go to work." He said. He'd been taking double shifts at the hospital. "Tell Esme I said hello and that I'll be back around five." They only saw each other in the evenings anymore since Esme had taken a job as an interior designer at a place in Eli (Minnesota) and had to leave at four thirty to be there by six, driving human speed.

"Have a nice day." I sighed. He nodded and left.

I sat on the couch and waited for Rosalie to come down stairs. She and Emmett had separate rooms here and only talked when they had to. Rosalie missed Edward- he'd run off to Rio and lived in a cellar somewhere- and Emmett missed Bella and Edward. Jasper couldn't stand the emotion, so he'd gone to Denali for a while. I didn't go because I knew he needed a break from the sadness, including mine, but I called him every day.

"Hi Ali." Rose said.

"Hey." She sat down by me.

"You okay?" She asked. She asked this everyday out of routine.

"No."

"Me neither."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Alice." She hugged me.

"You… you should go t…talk to Emmett." I choked out through the sadness.

"Why?"

"Because, he's your husband, you love him. Don't deny it." As soon as I finished, she disappeared and my computer beeped. I jumped. I'd gotten an e-mail. I opened it and read who it was from; Bella.

_Dear Alice, _

_Oh! Thank you for writing back!!!!!!!! I love you so, so, so much!_ _I'd have written sooner, but I was crying so hard at the thought of you actually caring, I couldn't think straight. _

_Charlie took me to the hospital yesterday. He said that I wasn't healthy and that he was going to permanently leave me there if I didn't go, so I went. Dr. Gerandy said that I have 'mental issues' but he doesn't understand. His reason for existing hasn't ever dumped him. The hospital was hard. Carlisle's replacement…well, let's just say not as good. I miss you Alice, so much. I miss him too. Please respond soon. I love you. _

_Always and Forever,_

_Isabella Swan _


	2. Chapter 2 I'm So Sorry

**Chapter Two – I'm So Sorry**

**APOV**

I read the note three times before I was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Alice, what are you doing?" She asked. Her voice was slightly different, happier. I could only guess what just happened upstairs. Her voice made my jump though. I closed the computer and looked up.

"Nothing;" I said quickly.

"Alice." She walked over to me and opened the laptop.

"Rose no!" I snatched away the laptop before she could read anything.

"Alice, I'll tell Carlisle." She warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead."

"'K" She said and called him.

"Not now." I whispered, but it was too late.

"Yes, Carlisle, It's Rose. Alice has something on her lap top that she won't let me see." She tattled like a first grader.

"I know, but I think it's important." She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle, please…" She paused. "No, don't come home but thanks for offering, its fine, I'll handle it." Gosh she was so blond. (**AN: I have NOTHING against blonds. I have many friends that are. Just a line, I promise. Sorry if it's offensive. Not intended to be that way.)**

"Bye- bye." She snapped the phone shut.

"You idiot." I muttered. She grinned.

"He said that he wanted you to let me see it and for us to work it out because he's in the middle of delivering a baby now." She explained and then a wave of pain spread over her as she realized what she said.

"It's okay Rose." I soothed her for a half second. "You idiot! Call him at work; you know that's not okay!" I yelled. She blinked, stunned.

"Let me read it." She sighed.

"No."

"Ali, don't be complicated." She tried to lean around me.

"You can't read it!" I screamed, startling myself. She sighed and picked up her cell again.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, apologetically. She looked at me sarcastically.

"The asylum in Biloxi, I'm sending you back." She said. She was being sarcastic, but my mind didn't register that.

"No! Please don't make me go, I'll stop! I'll stop. I don't want to leave you. I love you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" I started dry- sobbing and then realized that this was like de-ja-vu. I'd done this before. It slowly clicked. I was remembering my past a little. Rosalie was staring at me.

"Um, I think I need to call Carlisle again." She whispered and called him. I was still crying.

"Hello? Carlisle?" She said. "I know you're busy, but you need to come home." There was a short pause.

"I know you're delivering a baby, but your family is more important don't you think?" She yelled. "Or, maybe not; maybe you don't care anymore." Her words were like ice. I heard Emmett go to her side. It was silent except for my sobs.

"Something's wrong with Alice. I'll call Jasper and Esme. Just get home." She said and hung up.

"Alice, um, Carlisle's going to come home. So is Jasper, okay?" She whispered.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Em, call Jasper. Tell him to get here, fast and that something's up with Alice." She said. He nodded and disappeared.

"Ali, um, lets go up to your room, okay? I'll bring your computer. Don't worry I won't read anything." I nodded and walked up to my room. Rosalie just watched me for a while. It brought back more memories of being in the asylum. That made me start to cry more.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She asked, coming over to me. I shook my head. Rose hugged me and then sighed.

"I'm going to call Esme too." She whispered and then dialed her number.

"Esme, I'm sorry to bother you at work and all, but you need to come home; now." She said into the phone.

"Something's wrong with Alice. I called Carlisle and Emmett called Jasper. They're on their way here."

"Thanks." She hung up and then hugged me. "It's okay Ali. You're fine." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rosalie said. Carlisle opened the door quietly and walked over to me.

"Alice, honey, are you alright?" He whispered. I didn't answer. This was all too real. He looked at Rosalie and they walked out to the hallway.

"Ali, we'll be right back." Rose whispered. "If you need us, say something." She sent Emmett in to watch me and closed the door. He came and sat by me.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head again. He hugged me.

"Jasper's almost here. At the mention of your name he left immediately." I didn't say anything. I was still scared. A moment later there was another knock. Emmett opened the door for Esme, who was immediately by my side.

"Oh, baby." She whispered. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer. And then the entire house got silent. A flood of calm washed over me. Jasper was home. I jumped up and ran to him, flying into his arms.

"Its okay, Ali, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you" He whispered, holding me to him. Rosalie gave him a piece of paper, explaining what happened. He nodded and carried me to our room. The others didn't follow.

"Alice." He whispered. "No one's going to take you anywhere in Biloxi, okay love?" I nodded, but started sobbing tearlessly again.

"Ali, Ali, Ali, I promise. You don't have to go anywhere." He kissed my forehead.

"I…I'm sorry Jasper." I choked out.

"Oh, Alice, it's not your fault babe. You didn't do anything."

"Yes. I…I'm a terrible person. It's all because I see things. Have visions. I'm a freak." I whispered.

"Alice Cullen." He gently turned my chin, making me look in his eyes. "Your visions are a blessing. They save lives. You are not a freak; you're a wonderful, beautiful, perfect girl." I didn't answer. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"I am. My parents, my own mother, didn't want me." I choked. Jasper just stared at me for a while.

"Alice, please, snap out of it. Your emotions are too strong for me to control. I need you to calm down a little." He kissed me. It didn't help; more memory was coming to me.

"Jasper, stop!" I whispered. He froze and backed away, confused. I focused on the memories. I could remember everything. Even from when I was a baby. I realized that sometimes memory isn't the best. Once I could remember everything up to when I turned vampire, I snapped out of it, partially. The second the memory stopped, I started sobbing uncontrollably. Jasper held me to him.

"Alice, what is it, baby? What's wrong?" He whispered. I just held on to him. After about three hours of Jasper holding me, his power started to take control of me, calming me instantly. He sighed once he had full control and hugged me tighter to him.

"Alice, baby, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"J…Jasper?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"I can remember it." I breathed. He froze.

"Remember what?"

"My…my life."


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering

**Chapter Three – Remembering **

APOV

"You…you can?" Jasper asked warily. I nodded. He pressed his lips together.

"I…I don't like it, Jazz." I whispered. "It's…scary." I could feel his grip on my emotion slipping.

"Alice, please, calm down." He said, trying to re-gain control. "It's alright babe. You're fine now." He kissed my forehead.

"Jasper?" I asked. He looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Ali?"

"Don't make me go back to that place." I choked.

"I promise I won't." He swore. I nodded weakly.

"Sorry, Jasper."

"Please don't apologize."

"But… I have to."

"Why?"

"Because, I was very bad. My parents hated me." I whispered.

"Alice, your parents are not…" The look on my face cut him off. I saw staring out the window. I needed to go do _something_. I think that something was go get Bella, but I couldn't.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled. I blinked and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I called your name six times." He whispered. Oh.

"Sorry." I said.

"Are you alright Alice?"

"No." I sighed, telling the truth.

"What's wrong?"

"Jasper, everything is different now. I want things that I didn't before, I have new things to fear, and everything is new."

"Tell me what you want, and I'll get it." He said.

"It's not just that easy. Ask Rose. If that were possible, for someone just to get you want, Rose would have a hundred kids and so would Esme." I sighed. Jasper frowned.

"You want children?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"No, not really. I want to…to…" I couldn't finish. Jasper combed his fingers through my hair.

"Shh. You want to what?"

"Can you give me a little while?" I asked. He nodded. As soon as he left I got the lap top and replied to Bella.

_Dear Bella, _

_I love you. I'm so sorry about leaving you. Dr. Gerandy doesn't know anything about the loss you're experiencing, you're right. Thing's are a little crazy here. I can remember my human life now. It was terrible Bella. _

_And Isabella Swan, if you thought for a second that I didn't care, you are crazy. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I love you so much. The family misses you. I miss you most. I wish you were here, Bella. I could explain my past to you. I had a sister Cynthia. But the asylum… you're lucky Bella. Well, not exactly. I'll type every day, but if the family finds out, I'll be in trouble. I'm not supposed to communicate. I love you with all of my heart. _

_I'm so sorry,_

_Alice Cullen _

I sent the message and then wished that I could call her, no I wished I could hug her, hold her and we could cry together. I wouldn't last here much longer. Jasper knocked on the door. I closed my lap top and let him in.

"Ali, what's going on?" He asked. "Your emotions, they were so…different. Calmer, but yet much more longing." He frowned.

"I can't tell you Jazz. It's…complicated." I sighed and the longing for Bella got stronger.

"Alice, what do you want? It's more than I've ever felt from even Rose." He hugged me close to him.

"I need it Jazz." I moaned.

"What is it?"

"I need to…to see _her_." I let my head fall back. "Bella. I can't stand it any longer. We're slowly killing her."

"You don't know that." He kissed me softly. I shook my head.

"Come here." I closed and locked the door and turned on my lap top. "See." I showed him the e-mails. His eyes got wider and wider.

"Let's go." He whispered.

**Thanks for reading my story. I really really appreciate it. I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to update until Thursday because I'm going to Space Camp. SORRY!!! Love you all. (not like that) **


	4. Chapter 4 Dissapointment

**Chapter Four – Disappointment**

**APOV**

If it could have, my heart would have jumped out of my chest. We were going. Finally!!! I jumped into Jasper's arms. He hugged me back, but it was too careful. I sat back.

"What?" I asked.

"Ali…come on." He sighed.

"Please tell me what's wrong." I begged. I could still feel him controlling my emotions. If they got too strong, it would slip.

"I meant… 'Let's go talk to Carlisle.'" He hugged me. "I'm sorry." That sunk in very slowly. All control he had on me disappeared. I couldn't do anything but sob. Jasper held me.

"J…Jasper?" I whispered between sobs after a while.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Please do something."

"Anything, love. You name it."

"Let me go." I breathed. He dropped his unbreakable hold on me. I was glad that there were two meanings to that request. I meant both of them. 'Let me go' as in release your hold on me; and 'Let me go' as in, let me run to Forks. I knew it was a loosing battle, but I had to try anyway.

I ran; as fast as I could in the direction of Washington. I could hear Jasper running after me at first.

"Alice, you can't go!" He yelled to me. I heard the others too, but I out ran them and they gave up. I was about an hour out of Forks when I saw it.

"_A…Alice," Bella moaned. She was lying on a hospital bed in a dark room. "Tell…him…Edward…that I…love him." Her eyes closed slowly and her chest's movement slowed to a stop. _

As the vision came, I ran faster. I ran through the woods until Bella's house was in view.

"Bella, you need to go to school." Charlie was arguing with her.

"Dad, I…I can't." Her voice was so weak. "It…it hurts."

"Then call Dr. Gerandy." He sighed.

"No, dad, he doesn't understand!" Bella wailed. It hurt not being able to help her, but Charlie couldn't see me.

"Bella, he's a doctor, he's been through years and years of college. He understands all medical issues. And if he doesn't you can go to Seattle." Charlie snapped. It was quiet for a while before I could hear Bella's sobs. After a while of watching her, Charlie clomped down the stairs, out the door and into his cruiser.

I ran foreword and climbed up her house. Bella was sitting by her computer with her back turned to me, sobbing. I climbed through the window.

"Bella," I whispered after a minute. She didn't move. I had an idea. "I love you. Please don't do anything bad for you. I had a vision.

I wish I could hold you, hug you. Be with you. Please write back as soon as you get this.

Eternally,

Alice Cullen." I thought that maybe she would take that better. She sat up and opened her e-mail and replied to the fake one I just whispered to her. After a few minutes of her struggling to type through tears I had to speak again.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered. She paused, slowly turning around. When she saw me, her face changed from sad and scarred to relieved and longing.

"Alice, I wish you were really here." She whispered.

"I…I am Bella. I'm right here." I said. She shook her head.

"Don't lie. It hurts too much." She sighed. I took a step closer to her pale, shriveled up body.

"Bella, I promise, I'm telling the truth."

"Alice!" She screamed. "Stop it. I know, that's what you want me to believe, but I'm just hallucinating." She started balling again.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"I know." She whispered.

"Isabella Swan, hug me." I begged. She looked up at me slowly. I walked to her and hugged her. She froze for a second.

"A…Alice?"

"Bella, I'm really here." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's…okay." She breathed. "Oh Alice!!"

"I promise Bella, we're going to fix this mess. Whether I have to go track down my family and drag them here, we'll all come back." I promised.

"Even…"

"I'll make sure of it."

"Alice it's so hard." She started crying again.

"Tell me everything Bella."

**AN: Space Camp was awesome!!! GO SPACE NERDS!!!!!! (Our group's name.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Love Is The Only Cure

**Chapter Five – Love Is The Only Cure**

APOV

"At first, I couldn't believe it." Bella began. "I thought that maybe you…he, would come back. I didn't move at all. I lied in bed and cried for what seemed like months. When I slept, I'd wake up screaming from the nightmares." She leaned into me and I hugged her.

"What then?" I whispered.

"Charlie finally started to quit coming in when I screamed. He was about to send me to Florida when I changed mental states. I realized that you weren't going to come back and that, although it seemed impossible…E…Edward," She cringed at his name. "Really didn't love me anymore. I became a zombie of some sort. I started failing all my classes, since I never went anymore, and I rarely ate, maybe once a day at lunch."

"Isabella," I sighed. "Carlisle will have to look at you when he comes." She nodded but went on.

"As you know, Charlie took me to the hospital numerous times, but I swear Alice, those doctors are blind. They were so close to forcing me to go back to Florida, but I think that when I screamed that they couldn't make me leave and that it was a free country, they listened."

"Bella, Bella, Bella…you really didn't have to scream." I sighed.

"I know, but it sort of felt good to do it anyway…" She kept talking, but I couldn't hear. I was looking into the future. Charlie would be home in about three minutes and if he saw me here, he might have a heart attack.

"Um, Bella, I need to go." I whispered, cutting her off.

"NO!" She wailed, holding on to me. "Alice, please don't go!" I hugged her to me, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Here…" I wrote down my cell phone number on a scrap piece of paper. "Call me whenever. I'll be at home. Give us a week and I'll bring Carlisle at least, back. I swear."

"Okay."

"I love you Bella, more that anything." I said before jumping out the window.

"I love you too Alice." She whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Good bye."

"Please, eat something and…" I thought of the horrifying vision. "Stay in your house until we come back. Take every extra precaution to be safe. I love you so much." Then I jumped. I could hear her sobbing, but I didn't turn back. I ran until I got home.

"Jasper!" I screamed when I knew he would hear me. He ran out of the house and I threw myself into his arms.

"Alice." He sighed into my hair. "Oh, love, I missed you so much."

"J…Jasper, I have to go back. In one week." I said. "I promised her. Carlisle has to come too. Bella needs help."

"What's wrong?" He asked. I was about to answer when my cell phone rang. The ring tone was very distinct. Everyone in my family knew it, it was Bella's Lullaby.

"Bella?" I sighed into the phone.

"Um…Alice, uh…" She mumbled. I heard someone say something in the background.

"Alice!" Charlie roared in to the phone. Crap.

"Hello Charlie." I said as politely as I could manage. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What on Earth makes you think that you can come into _my_ house, after all you've done to Bella and then tell her not to leave it?" He screamed. I could hear Bella screaming at him that it wasn't my fault.

"I'm very sorry Chief Swan, but Bella let me in," I lied. "And after I spoke to her, I could see that with her uncoordinated senses and the distress; that if she left the house that she would end up somewhere that none of us want her to go."

"What are you trying to say?" He snarled. I sighed.

"I'm saying that she's sick and that if she goes anywhere, she'll get worse. If you can be patient, in a couple days, Carlisle and I will come back to help her. If you take her to the hospital, she's going to get worse. Charlie the reason I came is because I got a few e-mails from her and she signed them Isabella." I let that sink in. "She never goes by that. Charlie, there's only one kind of medicine in the world that can heal her, and we have it." It was silent for a while.

"What is it?" He sighed. "What is the medication called?"

"Love, Charlie, our family's love. Do you want her to get better or not?"

"I'll stick with the actual medicine." The line went dead. I dropped the phone on the ground and collapsed. Jasper caught me.

"Alice! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jasper, we have to go now. Carlisle and I, need to get to Forks, fast." I choked. In five minutes, Carlisle and I were running back to Forks. We got there at about five o' clock. Charlie was at work and Bella was obviously there. We ran in.

"Bella!" I called. She was immediately in my arms.

"Alice!" She sighed. "You're back."

"Bella, Carlisle needs to take care of you." I said. "If he doesn't now, he won't get a chance later. Charlie will forbid us from seeing you again and…" _And you will try to kill your self by jumping off of a cliff. _But I couldn't tell the truth. "And we will follow his orders." She collapsed but I caught her and handed her to Carlisle.

In an hour, Carlisle had IV's in her, giving her nutrition and he was giving her food every five minutes. She was already looking better. She looked up at me.

"Alice?" She whispered.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What are you going to do next?"

"Well, Carlisle is going to take the IV's out and then we'll see how you do…"

"I mean once you leave my house." She cut me off. I looked up at Carlisle.

"We'll probably go back to our house, in Forks, and get it ready. Then, we'll have to go for a day or two back to Eli… where we were and get our stuff, and then move back in." She thought about that for a while.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"He won't come…will he?" I could tell that she was holding back tears.

"I…I think he will." I told the truth. "He'd better, if he likes having two arms." Bella half smiled. I wished that I could fill this whole in her heart.

"Alice, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I…this is my entire fault. I should have been so much more careful. If it weren't for my stupid clumsiness then maybe, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I could go a day with out crying so hard that I get sick." Carlisle and I were frozen, staring at her.

"Every day?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I can't keep track of time." She sighed. "What is time?" No one answered. Once Bella was a little better and Charlie was on his way home, Carlisle and I left. Bella understood our need to leave and said goodbye, for once with out tears.

On our way to our old house, we passed Charlie. He nodded at us like he would any person until he realized who we were. He slammed on the breaks for a second, debating whether to follow us or got home and make sure Bella was okay.

Five seconds later he gassed it in the direction of his house. I prayed that he wouldn't come after us today. Not like he could do anything to us, but he could hurt Bella emotionally, mentally, and physically by making us leave.

And I didn't know our future. Yet.

**ECLIPSE TRAILER IS OUT!!!!! TO SEE IT, GO TO ****.com**** AND CLICK ON THE 'PLAY' BUTTON. I'V GOT IT MEMORIZED ALREADY!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 He's Back

**Chapter Six – He's Back **

**APOV**

At about three in the morning my cell phone rang. It was Bella.

"What is it?" I answered.

"Alice, I don't want to intrude, but, can I come stay there?" I could tell she'd been crying.

"Absolutely, Bella, what's wrong?"

"Charlie…he's…I'm moving out." She explained.

"Bella, I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks Alice. I love you."

"Love you too Bella." She hung up and I closed my phone.

"I'll be right back Carlisle." I called grabbing the keys to the one car that we left here, Edward's Volvo. He didn't want it. It was too much a part of Bella for him to handle, so we left it.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Bella's," I said. "She's moving out and doesn't have a place at the moment." I ran out before he could react. When I got there, Bella was ready on the porch with one bag in her hands.

"Come on Bella." I whispered. Taking her hand and pulling her toward the car. She was half way in when she froze.

"Hang on." She ran up to the house and quietly went in. She was gone for a couple seconds and then re-appeared, closing the door quietly behind her.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I left him a note," She shook her head. "So that you weren't arrested for kidnapping or anything else that you could've done. Charlie's really mad Alice," She wiped a tear away. "I've never seen him like this before."

I put my hand on top of hers.

"It'll be okay. We'll take care of you." I promised. She nodded and watched her house slowly disappear behind her.

"Alice, what am I doing!?" She broke down.

"You're taking a vacation; with me; to my house." I said. She didn't answer. When we got to the house, she got out, but didn't look at it.

"Bella, don't be afraid." I hugged her. "Just, trust me, this will all get better."

"Alice, I can't do it. It's too close to him, the car was bad enough."

"I'm here for you Bella. I'll help you." I took her hand and slowly walked her into my house. Then she asked something that I didn't expect.

"Alice, can I sleep in Edward's room?" She whispered. I stared at her for a second.

"Absolutely, I'll get the couch ready." I ran upstairs and got some blankets from the closet and made a small bed. Bella's request was so odd, but I was more than willing to let her be close to him. I think that was the point.

When I returned down stairs, Bella was sitting on the couch staring at the floor. It took me a second until I realized that that was the exact spot where the event that caused this mess began.

"Bella." I whispered. "Your bed is ready." She stood up and nodded. Once she was asleep I went down to the basement and called Edward.

"What Alice?" He sighed into the phone.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you don't come back now, Isabella will die." I didn't hesitate with greeting or such. He growled.

"Where is _back_?"

"Your, our, home; Carlisle and I are already here." I said proudly, just to annoy him.

"You. Went. Back?"

"I did."

"Where is Bella?"

"At the moment, she is in your room, sleeping; because she moved out of her own house with Charlie. He got angry that we were here and Bella didn't want to stay there."

"Don't let her leave." He said and hung up. I smiled. Within five hours, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and threw myself into Edward's arms.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered. "Bella needs you." He nodded and then Carlisle appeared.

"Edward." Carlisle nodded. "It's…"

"Thanks Carlisle." He looked at me. "Where's she now?"

"Still sleeping, I don't think she's got much of that lately." I looked at him. _Edward, you are her life. When you left, it left too._ I told him in my head. "I'll go wake her." I ran upstairs and opened the door.

"Bella." I whispered. She opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Come on. He's back."


	7. Chapter 7 Just A Dream

**Chapter Seven – Just A Dream**

**BPOV**

"_Come on, he's back." Alice said. _

The words were like a thousand volts, shocking my body.

This had to be a dream. 'Bella, no; Wake up!' I mentally screamed at myself. 'This is just a dream, wake up!'

"Edward is downstairs, waiting for you." Alice said her voice edgy with excitement. I shook my head.

"Alice, don't do this to me. Wake me up now." My voice shook.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't go downstairs right now, I will personally drag you down there. So please come." She hissed. I sighed and nodded.

We walked down the large stairwell, with each step, the anxiety got more intense. I wanted to run, but I couldn't make my legs move. I wanted to speak, but my lips were sealed together, holding back tears. Finally, the last step approached and there was only a turn left.

I took a deep breath and took the step that would face me toward my life. He stood there, just as beautiful as when he'd left.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said. His wonderful voice was like music to my ears. "I love you." I ran to him. I this was a dream, I wanted to get the best of it.

"Edward." Tears ran down my face. I held as tight as I could. "I love you so much."

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Now I am." I said.

"I'm so sorry. If you're mad at me and don't want me…"

"Edward Cullen!" I screamed. "NEVER say anything like that again!"

"Sorry, baby. I promise, swear on my life and anything else I own, that I'll never leave you again."

"Edward, I love this. I never want this to end…ever, but I need you to do something now."

"Anything."

"W…wake me up." Tears covered my face. "Wake me up or kill me. Killing me is more appreciated, because when I wake up this is going to be torture."

"Bella, you are awake." He said. "And if you're asleep, well, this is the most real sleep-walk in the history of ever."

"Don't lie Edward. You know how bad this will hurt when I wake up and you are gone. Stop, now." I sobbed. Edward pulled me to the couch.

"If you were dreaming, would I do this…" He kissed my lips. It was the best feeling. I had my life back.

"I love you." I sighed, between kisses.

**Sorry it was so short. It'll be back to Alice's POV in Ch. 8. Thanks for all the reviews. **


End file.
